


The Cat's Eyes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee is concerned about Captain Hook after the latter always rests. He tries to find Peter Pan's hideout before he discovers a cat and brings it to Captain Hook. The cat's eyes bother Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Eyes

The Cat’s Eyes

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Worry filled Smee’s eyes after Peter Pan and the Lost Boys flew from Captain Hook as usual. *Peter Pan always plays tricks on Captain Hook* he thought. He saw a scowl on Captain Hook’s face. Smee glanced at the hook where the latter’s hand used to be. He began to tremble. He shook his head. 

Captain Hook’s scowl and hook were frightening together.

*Sometimes Captain Hook places the hook near my throat depending on how mad he is. What is he going to do this time?* Smee thought. He still trembled after Captain Hook turned to him. Smee stopped trembling the minute the latter abandoned him. He tilted his head to one side. That was when he followed Captain Hook.

‘’Sir, I am certain we can capture Peter Pan if he flies to us again,’’ Smee said.

Captain Hook never said anything before he entered his chamber. 

Smee watched as the other man closed the door. *Captain Hook is probably exhausted now. I’m still a little worried about him. Perhaps he is sick. I can check on him after a few minutes.* Smee turned and viewed Starkey standing near Billy Jukes.

‘’Captain Hook never threatened us this time,’’ Billy Jukes said to Smee. He seemed thoughtful. ‘’Maybe Captain Hook forgot to threaten us.’’

Smee faced the door another time. He approached it. 

A shocked expression formed on Starkey’s face. ‘’Are you actually going to bother Captain Hook? He is probably resting now, Smee.’’

After opening the door, Smee stepped into the chamber. His eyes settled on Captain Hook. He watched as the latter rested under a blanket. Smee walked to the bed at a snail’s pace.

‘’Cecilia,’’ Captain Hook muttered.

Smee blinked twice. *Cecilia?* he thought. He tilted his head in confusion. *I guess Captain Hook is just exhausted.* Smee walked out of the chamber. He closed the door and faced the other pirates.

‘’Captain Hook muttered a woman’s name while he rested. He was probably exhausted earlier,’’ Smee said.

‘’Mummy? Captain Hook is obsessed with his mother,’’ Starkey said.

Smee shook his head. ‘’Cecilia,’’ he said. He watched as Starkey and Billy Jukes shrugged at the same time. ‘’Captain Hook never mentioned Cecilia until now.’’

Smee glanced at the sky prior to a smile. ‘’Maybe we can try to find Peter Pan’s hideout. We’ll capture Peter Pan and bring him to Captain Hook. We will never be threatened again.’’

Billy Jukes and Starkey smiled together. 

‘’Good idea,’’ Billy Jukes said to Smee. He and the other pirates got on a side boat. They rowed to shore. Their eyes widened as soon as a white cat ran to them.

‘’A stray cat?’’ Starkey muttered as he tilted his head to one side in confusion.

‘’We can bring the cat to Captain Hook instead of Peter Pan. Captain Hook might like a pet,’’ Billy Jukes said.

‘’Are you forgetting about Captain Hook’s parrot?’’ Smee asked.

Billy Jukes looked sheepish. 

‘’Captain Hook is not going to like the sight of a cat eating the parrot,’’ Starkey said to Billy Jukes.

‘’Short Tom can fly from the cat,’’ Billy Jukes said. He lifted the cat and held it. He smiled as it purred in his arms. Billy Jukes eventually released the cat after he returned to the ship with Smee and Starkey. 

Captain Hook stood by his chamber door. His eyes widened after the trio approached him with the cat. He saw the animal’s blue eyes. Captain Hook shook his head and stepped back.

‘’Cecilia’s eyes!’’

‘’Cecilia?’’ Starkey muttered. 

Captain Hook frowned at the trio. ‘’Cecilia was my betrothed years ago. She discovered my lies about my pirate days. She refused to marry me,’’ he muttered.

Starkey gasped. ‘’You almost married a woman?’’ he asked.

Captain Hook’s frown remained after he saw the cat again. ‘’Cecilia returned to me.’’ He placed a hand near the cat’s face. ‘’Do you remember me at all, Cecilia? Are you going to forgive me now? I’ll understand if you scratch or bite my hand. I’ll know if you forgive me by the way you purr.’’

The cat focused on Captain Hook for a moment. It scratched his hand and hissed.

Captain Hook winced before he scowled at the cat.

Billy Jukes smiled. ‘’I’m keeping the cat!’’ He remembered all the times Captain Hook threatened him at the drop of a hat. His eyes became bigger the minute Captain Hook placed the hook under his face. Billy Jukes trembled. ‘’I’ll return the cat to shore.’’

‘’Cecilia loathes me no matter what,’’ Captain Hook muttered. He returned to his chamber. Exhausted again, he fell on his bed. Captain Hook’s eyes widened the minute he noticed a large spider on his shoulder.

Cecilia used one of her many legs to caress his face. 

 

The End


End file.
